The structure and properties of water underlie the understanding of many biological processes within cells and in extra-cellular fluids. A survey of the literature has shown that there are very few precision measurements on the solubility of gases in water over an extended temperature range. The thermodynamic properties delta H super O, delta S super O, and delta Cp super O can only be obtained from temperature dependent solubility data, and their accuracy depends on the accuracy of the measurements and the temperature range covered. This is particularly important for delta Cp super O which is obtained via a second derivative. Thus, we are constructing a high precision gas solubility apparatus (to plus or minus 0.02 percent) based on the design of Benson and Krause which will operate in the range 0 to 70 degrees C and at approximately atmospheric pressure. The first group of gases to be studied will be the spherical non-polar gases He, Ne, Ar, Kr, CH4, CF4, and SF6. The next group will be the atmospheric gases N2, O2, CO, and CO2 with emphasis on O2 as a reference standard and CO because it has been investigated less than the other gases. The final group of gases will be hydrocarbons such as CH4, C2H6, C2H4, C2H2, C3H8, C3H6, C4H10,C-C3H6, and neopentane. We will continue to investigate the thermodynamics of solutions of gases in water and other liquids via the scaled particle theory and other relevant approaches. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.E. Byrne, R. Battino, and E. Wilhelm, "The Solubility of Gases in Liquids. 8. Solubility of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, CO2, CH4, CF4, and SF6 in o-, m-, and p-Xylene at 283 to 313K," J. Chem. Thermodyn., 7, 515-522 (1975). E.B. Geller, R. Battino, and E. Wilhelm, "The Solubility of Gases in Liquids. 9. Solubility of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, N2, O2, CO, CO2, CH4, CF4, and SF6 in some Dimethylcyclohexanes at 298 to 313K,"J. Chem. Thermodyn., 8, 197-202 (1976).